Stalker
by JamesRogers1122
Summary: Romanogers one-shot. How does Steve ask Natasha out? Sorry, I'm not good in making summaries xD. Just give it a go, if you like :)


**A/N: Okay! so hi there! this story was written 2 years ago and I just found it yesterday in my sister's laptop. I was really young when I wrote this one... I'm so sorry if there are conversations you won't like. haha. so there's that.**

* * *

"No, I can't do it, Sam." Steve said unenthusiastically.

"You have to! If you don't, you'll regret it. Trust me."

"What if she doesn't like me, what then?"

"It's worth a try. Just do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you're doing it."

They've been arguing about this for over a week.

"Come on, Cap. What if she likes you?" Sam sat on the couch next to Steve and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"You think so?"

"Yes, so grab these flowers, go upstairs and ask her out."

They were staying in Sam's place after their last mission. Steve got up, took a deep breath and started heading for the stairs.

Steve stopped midway and turned top Sam. "Wait, do I look good?"

"Are you kidding? You always look good!"

* * *

Outside Natasha's room, Steve is struggling whether to knock or not. He's practicing his lines...

"Nat, do you wanna go out with me?"

"No, that sounds lame."

"Hey Romanoff, I just wonder if you wanna go out with me."

While Steve is busy practicing his lines, Natasha just came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body, she walked towards her room and saw Steve outside, he's murmuring something she can't make out and he's holding a bouquet of white roses, she secretly hoped it was for her, she's been in love with Steve since the time that he saved her in New Jersey. She's just avoiding to become too attached to someone that she even find some girls to date Steve, but as it got longer, her feelings for him got even stronger that she's glad that Steve didn't like any of the girls she sets up for him.

"What's with the flowers, Rogers?" Natasha teased Steve.

Steve turned to Nat, he saw her beautiful face again and then he noticed she just got out of the shower. His eyes dropped to her body and he immediately looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were taking your shower. Wrong timing, I guess." His old-school-boy way is showing again. He began to turn around and walk away.

"Wrong timing with what?"

Steve's mind is blank, everytime he tries to ask Natasha out, he can't get the words out of his mouth. His heart beats so fast whenever she's around. Sometimes, it's even hard for him to give orders to the team if Natasha is close to him or staring at him. There's just something in her that he loves so much and he doesn't even know what exactly it is.

"Oh... nothing." Steve finally said.

"Do better." Nat replied.

"I just want to talk to you about our last mission; I don't want you to do that again, you might get hurt."

"We're a team, we protect one another. Thanks for the concern, but I know that that is not why you came here, Rogers. What's up?"

Nat always knows everytime Steve lies about something.

Steve sighed."I just wanted you to know, I've found the perfect girl for me and I want you to meet her, we have a date later."

Natasha felt like she was stabbed straight through her heart. Steve found the girl for him, that's why he didn't like any of the girls she sets up for him.

"How long have you been dating her?" There's a lump on her throat.

"Well, we've known each other for a very long time already. That's why I thought it's time for you to meet her so that you'd stop setting me up to date different girls."

"No, you should just go without me, I might ruin your date." The thought of meeting Steve's "perfect girl" is unbearable to her.

"Come on, Nat. Just do me this favour, please." Steve begged.

"Okay, but I'll just stay for five minutes." Nat rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Thank you." He's so glad he almost jumped and hugged Natasha.

Natasha smile, she had never seen Steve this happy before.

"This girl must be really special, huh?" Her tone was sad but she tried to look as happy as possible.

"Yes, you'd be pleased to meet her."

"Okay, I'll come downstairs in five minutes."

Natasha closed the door, closed her eyes and tried to conceal the pain she's feeling.

On the other side of the wall, Steve smiled from ear to ear, walked downstairs and told Sam about what happened.

Natasha is struggling on what to wear. Her 5 minutes became 10 and 15 minutes became 20 before she found the perfect dress. She put it on and stared at the mirror. She looked at her reflection; she's wearing a red skin-tight dress that showed the curves of her body.

"I look like a sl*t." She talked to herself.

"No, this dress is perfect for Steve to notice me."

She just let her long curly hair fall down her shoulders, she put on her makeup and her shoes. She looked at her reflection.

"I wish I'm brave enough to tell Steve about my feelings."

Natasha sighed and got out of her room.

As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Steve in his white polo shirt, carrying the flowers and patiently waiting for her. He looked attractive as hell, she thought.

"Let's go, Rogers." Natasha said.

Steve looked up. " What are you wearing?"

"A dress? I guess." She replied.

"Change it." Steve said, who looked pissed.

"What? No!" Natasha said, confused. Most guys like these type of dress when a girl wears it, she didn't get it with Steve. She thought it would make her look attractive to him.

"Just change it! I don't like it."

"Steve, you're overreacting. I'll just go with you for just a while, then you can have your date with your "perfect girl". It's not like this dress will ruin your date!" she yelled at Steve.

"It will!"

"Wha...How? Will this dress try to steal your girl?"

"Yes! It will! Because I want to be the only man who would stare at my girl! And if my girl wears that dress, she will attract men's attention." Steve said furiously, his face turned red.

Natasha tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know how to react to what Steve just said. She sat on the couch, gathering her thoughts.

"Did you just..." Natasha finally said. "Did you just call me _your_ girl?"

Steve sat in front of her, held her hands and looked at her big brown eyes.

"Look, Nat... I know you've been shutting out people in your life, but those walls of yours, I want to tear it down, I want to see what's beyond. I'm sorry, but I've been in love with you the moment Fury put us together on our first mission."

Natasha didn't know what to say, she never felt anything like this before. Her heart was throbbing. Her knees were shaking.

"I'm sorry too, Steve." She looked at his ocean blue eyes.

Steve looked hurt and got up. "It's okay."

"No, I'm sorry because I've been in love with you, too." Natasha got up and looked at him sincerely.

Steve's expression brightened until it turned to a smile.

He hugged her tightly.

"I've been dreaming or this moment for so long." Steve whispered.

"Really?" Natasha smiled.

"Yes. Except for the dress. Don't wear those kinds of dress again."

"Okay, old man."

Steve now looked at her.

"Well, I think I'll make an exception. Just wear it for me."

Natasha laughed. Then her expression turned serious.

"One question though, Steve."

"Yes?"

"I'm not your perfect girl, Peggy Carter is." Natasha sounded jealous.

"No, I thought she's my perfect, until you came into my life. Maybe I was asleep for almost 70 years for a reason, to dream of you, to meet you and to love you."

Steve leaned to kiss her, but Sam appeared out of the blue.

"I'm so happy for both of you." Sam smiled at them. "Oh, did I just interrupt your kiss? Sorry."

"Hold on..." Steve said and turned to Natasha. "Where did you learn about Peggy?"

Natasha smiled. "Well, I'm not called a spy for no reason, soldier."

"You shouldn't be called a spy. A stalker would do." Steve teased.

"I'm not a stalker!" Natasha's furious.

"You are." Steve wants to laugh.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not, Rogers."

"Okay, stop arguing, please. You have a date, remember?" Sam said.

"Change that dress, stalker."

"I'm not a stalker and I'm not gonna change this dress."

"You will." Steve's the one who's furious now.

"I won't. Let's go." Natasha found a way to tease him.

"Change that."

"I won't, just deal with it."

"I can't deal with it. Just change it."

"Natasha laughed. "You should see your face, Rogers." She laughed again. "Okay I'll change it, but stop calling me "stalker"."

"Deal." Steve said.

Natasha got up and changed her dress into a white T-shirt and jeans.

When she's downstairs, Sam's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Fury gave him a mission."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"What mission?"

"Don't worry about it, we still have a date. Let's go."

"Are you sure he's gonna be fine?" Natasha asked.

"He will be fine. Now come on."

"Okay... let's go."

"Hold on, I have something to tell you." Steve walked closer to Natasha.

His face is too close to hers. "What, old man?"

"I love you, stalker." As he said it, Steve smiled. Natasha gave him a what-the-hell-happened-to-the-deal look.

"You called me old man."

"Because you _are_ an old man." She rolled her eyes.

"And you are the old man's stalker."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are... and flowers for you, stalker."

Natasha smile and said "Whatever, you're still an old man."

* * *

 **A/N: I know! it was WAAAAY too cheesy.. that was me, ages ago. haha. thanks for reading!**


End file.
